It is known to apply coatings of metals, alloys etc. onto conductive substrates by way of electroplating.
The Canadian Pat. No. 945,935 discloses the electrodeposition of Al or alloys containing Al onto substrates in electrolytes based on a non-aqueous organic solvent like toluene, whereby the metal salts are added to the solvent in the form of bromides and/or chlorides.
However, this Canadian patent does not disclose the electrodeposition of transition metals of the groups IVB, VB or VIB, or of alloys thereof with Al from a non-aqueous electrolyte.
From the "Journal of Electrochemical Society", January 1957, page 21, it is known to electrodeposit Ti alloys from a non-aqueous bath, specially from ether containing Al complexes. Deposits of maximum 6% Ti, rest Al, could be obtained. Deposits with higher contents of Ti could not be achieved. Moreover, because of the high flammability of ether and its low electrical conductivity the practical operating conditions are highly disadvantageous.
The French Pat. No. 2 494 726 discloses a process of a fused salt titanium electrowinning electrolysis, whereby the bath is heated to a temperature of 520.degree. C. A process like this may in principle be used for electroplating, but it is highly desirable to perform the entire procedure at low temperatures.